1. Field of the Invention
Versions and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to devices for cigar/cigarettes and disposal of cigar/cigarette ashes. More particularly, versions of the invention relate to cigar and cigarette ashtrays. Specifically, a version of the invention relates to a lighted portable vehicle ashtray device, system and method and new, useful and unobvious versions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well understood by one skilled in the art, for many years the preferred method for disposal of cigar and/or cigarette ashes indoors and in vehicles has been with the use of ashtrays. The traditional ashtray has disadvantages, especially when used at night and in moving vehicles. First of all, accuracy of using a conventional ashtray is literally “hit or miss;” when missed, ashes are spread over areas that may cause damage or be a fire hazard. Secondly, when driving at night and/or inclement weather, it is distracting to the driver that is smoking to avert her eyes from the road to the ashtray, since the eyes need to be kept on the road ahead for safety. Additionally, the ashtray may not be visible to the driver, risking a fire in the moving vehicle if the ashtray is missed and hot ashes are accidentally put on flammable material in the vehicle.
What is needed today for safe disposal of ashes in moving vehicles is a portable lighted ashtray. This new, useful and unobvious “Lighted Portable Safety Ashtray” solves this need.
It is an object and/or advantage of versions of the invention to achieve an ashtray that is easier to hit precisely with the cigarette-held hand when used by the operator/smoker. Another object and/or advantage of versions of the invention is to allow a vehicle ashtray to minimize the time needed to visually locate the ashtray while driving at night or in inclement weather. Another object and/or advantage is to allow versions to be safely used in moving vehicles to reduce the incidence of hot ashes missing the ashtray and potentially becoming a fire hazard. At least one object and/or advantage is accomplished by at least one, some or all versions of the present invention.